riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The American Theater
The American Campaign Also known as the American Theater was known to be one of the longest engagement of the Third World War, between the United Armed Federation and Artemis Empire. The campaign took place in the continental United States, beginning on July 4th 2024, up until December 7th, 2026. This one Theater would forever change the history of the entire United States, as this was the first main engagement since the War of 1812, that the Nation had been Invaded by a foreign Power. Prelude 'Attack on Paris' 'Operation Dark' 'Battle of Mortimor' Invasion 'July 4th to August 2nd' On July 4th, of 2023, Soldiers that were being treated in Cape Canaveral Florida came under fire from a massive A.E Invasion. The Continentals sent in large fleet of Star Gunships and Norton Bombers, along with fighters to escort these. The A.E than landed on a beach head about 14 miles away, and began a large ground Invasion of Florida's South Eastern Sea Board. Crushing half of the National guard units in just minutes. Withing just 3 hours Cape Canaveral became surrounded. The battle was nearly over with the United States Air force protecting its Space Port. However, The A.E Responded to these aces by launching several lasers from there newly constructed Sky Battleship, "A.I.N. Cypher" devastated nearly 80% of Cape Canaveral. Despite their loyalty to their soil, the United States forces, now over whelmed on all fronts through the entire state of Florida were forced to retreat North, only to discover that the northern States as well as the South has come under fire as well. With invasion now spreading throughout the North, East, and Southern Seaboards, the A.E forces have completely over whelmed the South stretching there occupation all the way from Lusisiana to Florida, after successfully conducting a beach landing in Marshtown, Lusisiana. The U.S Military however managed to gain a small advantage against the European Invasion at both Aerial Airfield, and Three Mile Island, in which scaved the A.E Invasion forces. The Battle of Aerial stopped the A.E's southern Advance into he U.S Heartland, but the United States garrison in the south were too weak to try and reclaim the occupied state. The victory at Three Mile Island weakened the A.E's Northern Approach, giving the U.S A huge advantage of there Invaders. On March 8th, the United States managed to reclaim Pennsylvania and force the A.E Back into New York, where the Northern Invaders made there final stand in the ruins of the occupied bronx. Though the U.S were on the verge of victory there tide turned into panic when a full scale fleet of A.E ships arrived from Europe and completely over taken the Bronx once again, at this very point the United Armed Federation attempted to counter attack, but there plans were halted, by the arrival of the Cypher which soon turned the battle into Chaos for the U.S Forces. Now in full panic the United States were pushed back into Pennsylvania, where the State later came under Occupation. The Northern Invasion began to take a tide for victory, as the occupation spreaded from the Bronx, all the way to Michigan, as well as down southbound towards Pennsylvania. The A.E however were stopped once again, in the Capital of Washington D.C and were forced to evacuate. The United States military attempted to counter attack at Three Mile Island but were repelled. On November 5th, 2023 Washington D.C came under fire a second time. This time It was led to an A.E Victory, forcing the surviving United Armed Federation forces to flee westbound, as well as many evacuated Eastbound into the territories, over looking the Atlantic Ocean. Gorgelous Campaign 4 Months after the fall of Washington D.C. The Continental's discovered the secret Island territory of Gorgelous, and discovered that Omaar resides on the Island. In an attempt to end the war with the U.S. once and for all The A.E. Launch an all out Invasion of Gorgelous attacking San Forga. U.S. Forces that filled the Island there were caught off guard and were forced back out of the city. This was the beginning of the large continental retreat. Soon after the fall of San Forga, the U.S. was continued to be pushed back by European Air, Ground and Naval Forces, under the command of Continental's Ireland, and Italy. Soon the United States lost control of Kyle Region and Europeans began construction of a larges anti air gun known to man. Stonehenge deployed turning the war once again into European hands. The U.S. Air Force couldn’t operate effectively because of Hell Crater’s barrages and their Ground Force was left without Air Support and continued to be pushed back. Los Carnage, U.S’s General Headquarters, was eventually taken over. The Americans had relocated it’s GHQ on the neighboring country of Orga and the American Forces were pushed until they were out of Stonehenge’s range, on the edge of Gorgelous’s Eastern Coast. Realizing the Island was lost, the United Federal States evacuated and filled the Islands of Orga, Junus, and Yuripidies, as the Europeans took control of Gorgelous Island. Despite there victory they still have not been able to catch Zero during there Invasion, who fled to Orga as well and escaped the Islands fall. On September 20th, 2024, after a large period of sporadic fighting, European forces destroy the U.S. early warning systems, that were connecting the Organ Chains, off the coast. A large force of European RA.89 United long-ranged Heavy Bombers flies towards Orga, from Tigerian Air Base. Tigerian Air Base was a former U.S facility, taken over by European forces to operate their long range bombers. The U.S. scramble a nearby Carrier-based Squadron, made up of new pilots, Including Omaar Koakshi. This Squadron successfully made contact with the European Bombers and Bomber Escorts over Yurippidies Island. The Bombers and the escorts where shot down, but New Igna City had suffered heavy damage from an European Bomber, which dropped it's bombs trying to escape. The United States GHQ then scrambles the same Squadron to attack Tigerian Air Base a month after that turn around victory. The European Command had sent a large force of RA-89 Bombers to Tigerian, in preparation of attacking Orga again. The bombers are caught on the ground and the parking ramp at Tigerian Air Base is turned into a junk yard. This attack knocked out Artemis Europe's only chance to attack Orga and the United State's GHQ. European high command then dispatched their fleet of war shuos to the East coast from the United States Occupied Mainland to prepare for an all out invasion of the Organ Chains and the United States GHQ. The U.S. then attacked "The Northern Eye", a large radar facility a top Mount Loran in the Northern area of Gorgelous. This radar facility has been monitoring all U.S Ground movements and giving guidance to ground and air forces, to further delay an U.S. withdrawal from the main Island. The Northern Eye is successfully disabled and U.S. forces successfully withdrew their trapped ground forces, from northern Gorgelous to North Point, in order to prepare for an official counterattack. Europe’s new and improved fleet commisoned by the Continental's in early 2023, before the Invasion of the United States apparently known as the Rohan Fleet reaches Comrat Harbor and to resupply and prepare for their push north to invade Orga. United States command knows that the 7th fleet guarding Orga cannot stop this fleet, when they are under way, so resupply routes are targeted. The first routes to be attacked are European air supply route corridors. Thought this slowed them it was not enough to stop the invasion. The United States then executes a bold move and destroys the main petrol plant supplying the fleet and immobilizes them inside Comrat Harbor. However, the United States attacking force was forced to retreat when the feared 156th Tactical Fighter Squadron better known as the Euro Squadron, came into the area. Their surprise attack destroyed many U.S Aircraft, but the entire force was not lost. An invasion of the Organ Chain was now delayed, but still possible. Seeing a prime opportunity the United States orders a large scale air attack against the Rohan fleet. Operation Ocean Destruction is launched and the Rohan Fleet is caught in Comrat Harbor. The extended battle lasted for twenty-minutes and resulted in the Rohan Fleet being all but wiped out. This included their main fleet, along with their Super Carrier, supporting ships and the main landing force. The destruction of the Rohan fleet was an amazing blow to the European war machine. Seeing the European military staggering, The United States GHQ commits yet another bold move by attacking a large Solar Power Plant which is supplying much of European force's facilities, on the Island. The attack is successful, as well as the Dodger being heavily attacked by both Omaar and trecherous New Harrison, but many aircraft are lost in this battle when Mel Roran unleashes Hell Crater attacked unexpectedly, in an attempt to protect her husband. The attack of Hell Crater was a pressing reminder to the United States Leaders that Artemis Europe still had air superiority over the Island. 'Creation of Hell Crater' Hell Crater was designed as a series of Anti Air, and Ground Offensive Super Rail Guns. It was built on the Kyle Region by Artemis Europe In November 8th, of 2024, during the Gorgelous Theater. The site's railguns are built on a large circular complex, divided into Ten sectors, surrounded by giant thick walls, fences and levels, resulting in some cannons being below others. The site's main weapons are twelve large railguns, referred to as "energenic laser blasters / Shell launchers" by the creator Hunter Core Roran. The guns, officially named "9-700cm-Caliber-Anti-Surface-And-Air Gunpowder-And-Laser-Propelling Semiautomatic-Fixated Guns" The railguns are controlled by a large complex of supercomputers located In the giant towering Towers that surround the complex In total, there are 8,192 of them, separated into 1,024 sets of eight which are linked by high speed networks. Each individual computer is capable performing nine billion floating point arithmetic operations per second, which equals a total of 100 trillion operations per second with all computers combined. The system employs data gathered from orbiting satellites and observatories across the globe to simulate the Hostile forces roaming outside, and around Gorgelous Island to calculate Hostile forces. After this step, the weapons tracks a target and fires. The Hell Crater launchers use an hybrid of electricity and gunpowder to launch their ammunition, in which the latter provides the initial acceleration, and energetic energy accelerates the round. The speeds achieved by fired rounds can reach a maximum of 6 kilometers per second. The electricity is supplied by an a power core located in the back of each Turret, acting as a cooling system, allowing the Guns to continues fire, for about 3 rounds, no less. After 3 shots, the guns must remain silent, in order for the cores to cool off. If fired a 4th time, or more, the core would over load and the back of the Turret would explode. The heat is relased every time the Turret fires. After releasing a shot, from the barrel the Core ejects the heat through steam vents located at the bottom of the rear, but would only able to fire there steam off at least 3 times and not a fourth of fifth. Once cooled, the light of the Rail gun that the Operator is controlling will turn green with a rate of about 100? Which will decline on every time the Operator fires. have an affective range of about 800,000 Yards, which is almost the site of being at the point of striking another Continent if wanted too. War on the Mainland 'The Norton Uprising' 'The Attack on Cypher' Attempts to Enter U.S Heartland 'Second Battle of Aerial' 'Battle of Chattanooga' 'Third Battle of Aerial' 'The Western Campaign' Allied Nations Arrive 'United States Counter attack' 'A.E Evacuation of the U.S' Aftermath Trivia Category:Events Category:Universal Battles Category:World War III Category:The American Theater Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:Engagements of World War III